black_plasma_studiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Entity 303
Entity 303 was a hacker who was infamously noted for his habit of hacking accounts and destroying worlds. Eventually, he was captured by Hypixel and placed inside another dimension. He is a member of Herobrine's Gang and one of the three secondary antagonists (next to Null and The Deadlord) of the trilogy of Animation Life. Biography Attacking The Hypixel Server Arbiter 617 unwittingly opens the button to the dimension, where he finds Entity, floating around and fully armed with gear. Entity snarls at Arby, before sending a curse to him and exploding him, leading the stone to break as Entity is freed. Immediately, Entity enters a killing spree. Eventually, he is met by a full armed JapaneseCurry and the two lock in a brutal encounter, in which Entity gains the upper hand. Entity finishes off remaining survivors, before he is chased by Headscientist, PiggyMintage and another troop. Meanwhile, Arby, with the help of Deliveryman, Hypixel and himself, hunts down Entity. Entity then explodes and kills HeadScientists group, but Deliveryman appears and sucks all his weapons into a chest, before Derp knocks Entity out. In Animation Life Entity 303 is busted out of Jail by Herobrine and alongside Herobrine, Werewolf, Null and Dreadlord attacks the server. There, he openly murders Delivery man, but is shocked to realize all his previous victims had respawned. As his group begin terrorizing the server, Steve appears. Steve is then assaulted by the group, where he is knocked out. Entity, Dreadlord and Werewolf are tasked with taking his unconscious body to Herobrine. Along the way, they are ambushed by Alex, who kills Werewolf and confronts Dreadlord. As Dreadlord braces himself, he notices Entity fleeing, and Dreadlord runs away too. The two are met by Herobrine, who arrogantly sends them to retrieve the command block. As Entity ambushes Alex and Steve, He retrieves the black but is hunted by Alex. In a frantic attempt to lose her, Entity enters various mini game. The crowd eventually confront Entity, who flees and drops the Command Block. After Herobrine retrieves the block, he clicks it and vaporizes all the players in the server. As Entity and the rest of the group are ambushed by Alex, Entity is teleported to a different world alongside Alex while Steve fights Herobrine. There, Derp utilizes a fish and repeatedly smacks Entity, forcing him to flee. After Entity receives news that Herobrine has died, he is last seen atop a tree in a jungle. Avenging his Master In "Animation Life 3", Entity assists his allies in avenging Herobrine. He kills several players, but after throwing his scythe Spintown7 catches it midair, leaving him defenseless. Entity immediately surrenders and is taken into custody by the players. He is last seen being escorted by several players in handcuffs to most likely prison. Personality Entity_303 is a type of showman. He likes to present his power whenever he gets a chance to, and envies for things that give him opportunity to do so. He's very aggressive and vindictive, as he immediately takes his revenge on Delivery Man, when he returns to Hypixel Main Lobby in Animation Life 2. However, despite being cruel and unusual, Entity is a coward as he flees from Alex after she ambushes him in "Animation Life 2" and surrenders when disarmed in "Animation Life 3" Powers * Knowledge of Weapons- Entity_303 is highly experienced and efficient with melee weapons * Knowledge of Magic- Entity_303 has various magical items * Super Human Abilities- Entity_303 was both stronger and faster than most players. * Tactical Mercenary- Entity_303 was quite clever in politics, as he gets Herobrine to forgive him and Dreadlord for their failure rather quickly. Trivia *303 DOES have a mouth, but he doesn't open it often. His teeth aren't yellow like they commonly are. *Entity 303 is afraid of fish after Derp slapped him with one in Mystery Warfare. He runs away from anyone eating fish. *Entity 303 has the ability to fire lasers. *303 was not made by BPS. Category:Minecraft Category:Antagonists Category:Arbiter 617 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hackers Category:Herobrine's Gang